Idiota
by Iron Steele
Summary: "Y tengo en claro que estoy renunciando a un final feliz por ti, pero me di cuenta que aunque contigo todo es cuestión de fe... Te necesito en mi vida para que mi corazón lata desenfrenado...Te amo Sasuke" Murmuro al borde de las lagrimas./ Sasuke-Sakura.


**Disclaimer Applied ©**

* * *

><p>Escucho como tocaron a la puerta, maldijo para sus adentros pero al escuchar que le llamaban, abrió con gran enfado topándose con Naruto.<p>

"Teme... te ves cansado" Le comento tratando de alegrarlo. Le dolía ver a su amigo tan destruido y no poder hacer algo por cambiarlo, sabia que se lo merecía, después de todo ella aunque lo amara y le doliera no tenerlo, tenia que seguir su vida, por eso decidió darse una oportunidad y por lo visto les iba bien, por algo ese día se casarían.

"Hoy no jodas Naruto... No estoy de humor" Le respondió a vez que lo dejaba pasar y tomaba asiento a la mesa, él rubio se estremeció al escucharlo decir su nombre, cayo en cuenta que si él Uchiha no tuviera tanto orgullo, probablemente estaría lloriqueando en los rincones de su hogar.

"Sasuke, se que para ti no es fácil pero me pidió que te convenciera de ir a su boda, me alego que como uno de sus mejores amigos, era tu obligación que asistieras... Significaría mucho para ella" Le miro alejarse y lo vio venir, frente a sus ojos Sasuke Uchiha se quebró preso de su histeria.

"¡No iré carajo!" Le grito apuntándolo. "Me vale mierda que sea él día de su boda, yo no iré, que lo entienda de una puta vez ella y su noviecito se pueden ir a la mierda, porque yo..." Inhalo un poco de aire en un intento de tranquilizarse un poco. "Jamas iré a esa boda" Finalizo a la vez que se dejaba caer en él sillón y con él brazo taparse él rostro para evitar que él Uzumaki notara como de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

Pensó que le insistiría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar a Naruto levantarse con una sonrisa y antes de llegar al umbral de salida despedirse.

"Teme... Sé que la amas, pero tal vez es tiempo de que nos hagamos a la idea de que su felicidad nunca estuvo a tu lado" Murmuro para salir dando un ligero portazo.

Sonrió con amargura al notar que él rubio tenia razón, después de todo si alguien tenia la culpa de todo, era él, puesto que él destino le dio muchas oportunidades con ella, las cuales desperdicio estúpidamente. Cayo en cuenta que sabía dejarla ser feliz, no podía ser egoísta y quitarle su felicidad, él la amaba, al igual que Sai, pero él era un traidor después de todo y a su lado solo existiría oscuridad, jamas lograría ser feliz del todo.

Encendió él televisor y se sorprendió al ver que gracias a Tsunade, la boda de ella seria transmitida en vio y en directo, lanzo un bufido al darse cuenta que si vería eso, necesitaría Sake en sus venas.

Tomo la botella y bebió un poco, espero que él líquido descendiera de su garganta para dar otro trago y disfrutar del abismo en él que se adentraba más y más.

Fue cuando su vista se dirigió a la pantalla y quedo embelesado al verla caminar al altar del brazo de Naruto, se miraba hermosa, sus labios se secaron al verla tan... ¿Distraída?

"¿Qué sucede... molesta?" Susurro él Uchiha tratando de saber que pasaba por la mente de la joven sin tener éxito.

Entonces sucedió, Naruto la entrego al bastardo, él la recibió con una sonrisa que Sasuke apostaría lo que fuera asegurando que era falsa aun así no pudo evitar que él Sharingan se activara al verla sonreír distraídamente y de un momento ah otro tomar la mano de su prometido.

El morocho divagó por su mente mientras recordaba sus vivencias junto a la fémina, por lo que no presto atención a la ceremonia que frente a él se celebraba.

El hogar del Uchiha se sumió en un profundo silencio al escuchar los votos de Sai y de... ella.

"Sai ¿Aceptas a Sakura Haruno, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Pregunto él hombre.

"Acepto" Murmuro con una sonrisa pintada en su pálido rostro.

"Sakura ¿Aceptas a Sai, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?" Le cuestiono mirándola a los ojos.

El Uchiha casi por inercia se sentó frente a la televisión esperando su respuesta.

"Yo-" Pero él morocho no supo su respuesta al ver un anuncio que decía "Fallas en la Señal"

Lanzo un grito de desesperación al no saber cual había sido su respuesta, sin esperar a que las fallas técnicas fueran reparadas, le atino un chidori al televisor, preso del enojo estuvo tentado a ir él mismo al lugar y saber su respuesta, pero entendió que si no quería terminar dejándola viuda a propósito debía tranquilizarse y esperar ah que Naruto le contara lo sucedido.

Pasados 10 minutos, alguien llamó a su puerta, hastiado de saber que ese no era su día, abrió con gesto arisco para cambiarlo a uno de total sorpresa al encontrarse con su inesperado visitante.

Frente a él estaba una Sakura despeinada, con su velo colgando de su cabello, él vestido que al principio era blanco, ahora se encontraba manchado por tierra y estaba desgarrado de una orilla.

"¿Qué haces-" Pero fue silenciado por unos labios sobre los suyos, no espero arrepentimientos de su parte, por lo que la atrajo más a él abrazándola por su diminuta cintura en un gesto posesivo.

La falta de aire hizo que sus rostros se separaran, pero no sus cuerpos, con maestría él Uchiha la dejo pasar y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

La vio tomar asiento por lo que imito su acto sentándose frente ah ella.

"Sasuke-kun... Como podrás ver no me case" Noto que él estaba a punto de hablar, por lo que se le adelanto. "Y tengo en claro que estoy renunciando a un final feliz por ti, pero me di cuenta que aunque contigo todo es cuestión de fe... Te necesito en mi vida para que mi corazón lata desenfrenado... Te amo Sasuke" Murmuro al borde de las lagrimas.

"Hmp... molesta" Susurro con una mueca torcida. "Mira que hiciste que destruyera mi televisor por ti... para que llegaras hasta aquí solo para decirme eso" La miro con los ojos abierto de par en par, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, le acaricio la mejilla para de un momento a otro ser tirado al suelo con la de hebras rosáceas sobre su cuerpo. "Gracias Sakura" Ronroneo en su oído esperando que ella entendiera lo que esas gracias y esa mirada significaban.

"También yo Sasuke-kun" Finalizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para después besarlo y darse cuenta que si bien, con él todo era cuestión de suerte, no importaba nada de eso, después de todo, su corazón nunca dejaría de latir su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha...

_«Tal vez, me di cuenta que él amor no se demuestra con palabras que él viento se lleva, mucho menos con acciones que para él corazón no son sinceras, No señor, en ocasiones él amor se demuestra con solo una mirada, algo que viene desde lo más profundo del corazón»_

**Kadniss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regalame un Review, es mi unico pago por escribir y aún asi, es mejor que cualquier otra forma de pago(:  
><strong>


End file.
